Recuerdos imborrables
by Reika Namino
Summary: finl fliz,drama,one shot con eso digo too... Sentí sus dulces labios, sobre los míos, tratando de explorarlos [saku x Ryo]saku va prdiendo la memoria,sera capaz d recordar a ryoma?


**Wno amiitos les cuento q este fic lo hic por puro capricho d mi ment justo a punto d dormir, tuv la idea, toncs tuve q prendr la pc y tipiar con mi cafe al lado pa no babear el teclado.**

**jjajajaj, weno no toy segura si les agrad, no es como mis otro fics q tan amablemnt les invito a leer .. toodoss **

**Pero weno espero que pasen un buen rato leyendolo y disfrutandolo., y agradeceria si dejaran reviews para alegrar a la linda autora q c desidrata cuando no le llegan reviews **

**jaja weno, para incursionar est fic, les prmito leer mis otros fic, que estan re buenos, o weno eso es lo q dicn jajaja **

* * *

**Recuerdos imborrables**

_Por:frikis-san_

_Para: todos los q han leido mis otros fic arigatou _

La mañana se acerca, más y más, y yo veía el amanecer desde mi ventana, no recuerdo bien, ya que me encontraba semidormida, pero recuerdo el amanecer perfectamente, en la que el sol era el gobernante, en la que yo podía descansar.

Las cortinas tapaban parte de su resplandor, pero era inevitable, borrar aquel nubloso recuerdo.

Recuerdos, eso es lo único que eran, mas que algo real, pero yo estaba tan segura, tan segura de que era innegable, aunque no lo recordaba en realidad, ya que era un presentimiento.

No podía negar que era aparentemente real, ya que recuerdo su dulce aroma, sus dulces besos, lo recuerdo todo, pero que pasa si es solo un efecto inventado por mi mente, eso no lo puedo descartar.

Desde hacía seis años, a los 12 exactamente, comencé a tomar patillas para dormir, para olvidar, para caer, solo para tratar de no recordar lo ocurrido aquella vez.

Aquella vez, hacía doce años, en la que mis padres en uno de sus viajes de negocios, murieron en un accidente de avión; creo que aquella vez decaí, ya que me desperté un mes después de que me entere de aquel horrible acontecimiento, ni se imaginan lo mucho que me asusto, saber que mas de 30 días de mi vida habían sido borrados de mi cabeza, la depresión me oprimió, la alegría falleció, y mi sonrisa se opacó; y ahora que veo el sol, lo recuerdo más no puedo retomar aquellos días en los que aún perduraba mi felicidad, aquella vez que me sentía viva, llena, y sobre todo querida, aunque mi príncipe nunca hubiera sabido mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero lo sobrepuse, traté de olvidarlo, más con las pastillas no lo logré, aún recuerdo su frase, "aún le falta mucho", su sonrisa irónica, su modo sádico de conversar, su manera tan sutil de ignorar, Ryoma, ese era el nombre que nunca pude olvidar, aunque halla logrado olvidar a los demás, a aquellas personas que siguen diciéndome que me conocen, más yo no los logro recordar.

Tomoka, ese es el nombre de mi supuesta amiga, que día a día viene a visitarme, y traerme flores, y darme las tareas del instituto cuando falto por los dolores insoportables de cabeza.

Momoshiro, un gran alumno de mi abuela, que viene de vez en cuando en su bicicleta y me lleva a pasear, para encontrarme con los ex integrantes del equipo de tenis de Seigaku.

Y Ryoma, pero lastimosamente, el no viene muy seguido, esta en un campeonato internacional, en parte lo entiendo, el necesita jugar es su pasión, pero si tan solo me viniera a visitar sería muy feliz, tengo el presentimiento si el me dice o viene a mi casa a visitarme especialmente a mi en vez de a mi abuela, creo que podré recordar, o al menos dejar de tomar las pastillas que tanto me martirizan.

En realidad no estoy segura del por que de tomarlas, pero la otra vez que no lo hice, tuve sueños incoherentes, que me hicieron sentir pésimo, hasta tal punto de ni siquiera poder dormir, de ni siquiera poder concentrarme en nada de lo que hacía, escuchaba voces, y titubeaba cada vez que daba un paso, era traumático.

Pero que más da contar mi historia, si ni siquiera podría hacerlo con detalles, no me acuerdo de nada.

Quisiera, y he tratado de hacerlo, reflexionar acerca de lo que he hecho mal, de lo que me hace sufrir de tal manera, no saber nada es algo que nadie podría soportar más que yo, que ha vivido con ello por más de 7 años, quien más que yo, soportaría olvidar cosas importantes, que hacen mi vida especial, por eso digo que mi vida no vale nada, ni una moneda de plata, y menos el amor de mi amado.

Ryoma- susurro viendo una foto cuando niños

De repente una fuerte brisa me despierta, recuerdos furtivos de un día de antaño, borrosos, estas tu, y yo¿nos besamos, que, no logro entender, acaso, ahora me engaña mi mente, acaso ya tomó el control de todo, me besas con tanto cariño

¿Qué son estos recuerdos?- susurró presionado mis manos contra mi cabeza

Son la verdad- escucho a alguien detrás mió, me abraza desde atrás inhalando mi olor

Ry…Ryoma- dijo volteándome para encontrarme con el joven que tanto desee ver, contemplar, ahí estaba parado frente mió, con su usual gorrita, con una chaqueta de su nuevo equipo profesional, y sus zapatillas blancas

Así que lo has olvidado- dijo bajando el rostro en forma de tristeza- ¿verdad?- dijo entrecortadamente

PoV de Ryoma

Recuerdo aquella vez cuando mi querida Sakuno empezó con su depresión, me chocó tanto verla ahí, echada en su cama, sin abrir aquellos ojos que tanto me hipnotizaban, no soportaba verla así, y así transcurrió un mes completo sin verla a los ojos, sin que me regalara aquella sonrisa que tanto me sonrojaba, no, no más, pensé en ese entonces, perdí completamente las esperanzas de que algún día despertara.

Y dejé de visitarla, no lo soportaría más, y llegaría a extremos, no lo podía hacer.

Miles de veces traté de quitarme la vida, el sufrimiento era imposible de superar, y en ese momento pensaba en ella, si para mi esto era el infierno, que era lo que sentía ella, algo incomparable con mi sufrimiento¿verdad?

Como dije, deje de visitarla, de llevarle cartas en vano, llegue a pensar que era mejor así, y despertó, de la nada despertó uno de esos días, me sentí tan feliz, pero aquella felicidad no duró mucho, no, no fue como esperaba sino peor.

Ella no estaba del todo bien, el médico le había dicho que tomara unas pastillas, pero aquellas le hacían olvidar, y estar en un estado de relajamiento, entendí que ella estaría mejor con estas, así que me limite a verla, a verla más que nada olvidándome.

Pero no lo soporté más, estuve esperando que mejorase, pero no lo hacía, iba al instituto con su amiga tomoka que poco a poco fue olvidando, y yo a la vez, asistía a ese instituto cuando no me encontraba de viaje en uno de mis partidos.

Recuerdo haberla encontrado tomándose unas de esas pastillas, y desde ahí supe que ya no era conveniente acercarme. Pero no lo aguante, la incertidumbre me mataba por dentro, las ganas de que me recordara más que nada, y a decir vedad nunca logre saber si me había olvidado en realidad, en parte porque temía que eso fuera cierto, que fuera verdad.

Ayer fui a su casa, y le declaré mis sentimientos, aunque fuera en vano, aunque no sea real, lo hice, esperando que ella me correspondiese, y así fue, ella lo hizo, pero antes de que me dijera algo, quedó profundamente dormida, después de aquel beso que le di.

Hoy me dirigí nuevamente a su casa, no había nadie, me fui demasiado temprano, esperando encontrarla ahí, ya que yo debía irme de viaje esa misma tarde, por ello tuve que ir mientras dormía.

Era demasiado bella para mis ojos, era una bella durmiente, quería despertarla pero no sería muy sabio de mi parte, quería preguntarle sobre la verdad.

Yacía aún echada, con lo ojos cerrados, pero por mi inoportuno movimiento, abrió lentamente los ojos, y para que mi bella sakuno no me viese me escondí detrás de la cortina

Escuchó a mi amada susurrar mi nombre, que alegría me da, saber que era verdad, aún me recordaba era feliz, o mejor dicho ella estaba triste, profundamente triste, y yo sabía por que.

Fin del PoV de Ryoma

Ry…Ryoma- dio volteándome para encontrarme con el joven que tanto desee ver, contemplar, ahí estaba parado frente mió, con su usual gorrita, con una chaqueta de su nuevo equipo profesional, y sus zapatillas blancas

Así que lo has olvidado- dijo bajando el rostro en forma de tristeza- ¿verdad?- dijo entrecortadamente

No, no lo he hecho- dije posando una de mis manos en mi mejilla, tratándole de explicar, que lo había recordado todo que estaría con él, pasase lo que pasase.

Me acerco a él y le beso suavemente, tratando de alargar aquella muestra de afecto, lo beso cada vez con más profundidad, tratando de que sea correspondido, y así lo hace, es más que correspondido.

Ryoma posa una de sus manos en mi cintura, pegándome hacía el, esa sensación es tan reconfortante, me siento volar.

PoV de Ryoma

Me besa, y yo que pensaba que me había olvidado, me siento lleno, me alegro tanto, es una sensación bastante excitante, no aguanto más, y la tomo de la cintura, y ella lo hace del cuello, huelo su aroma, aquel aroma que tanto trate de no olvidar, y lo logré, ahora me encontraba embriagándome de el, ahora me pertenecía ese olor, y yo, únicamente yo era el único que podía oler su perfume, su cuerpo.

Con mi otra mano, voy desabrochando su blusa,

Estas segura- susurro

Sí,- me responde y no lo soporto más

Pero a cada paso que daba ocurría algo, que me apenaba cada vez más

¿Te encuentra bien, pequeña? no puedo continuar si tu estas así- Me preguntó

Sí no hay problema, - le respondí y continué besándolo, pero no era del todo, la verdad, me dolía mentirle a mi príncipe pero era lo único que podía hacer, para que estuviera feliz, tenía que llegar a extremos para que yo pudiera recordar, todos aquellos sentimientos que me hacía sentir.

Sentí sus dulces labios, sobre los míos, tratando de explorar, algo que nadie había sentido, haciendo que yo sintiera nuevas sensaciones,

PoV de Ryoma

La amaba en realidad la amaba, y ella a mi, se notaba en cada expresión que hacía, pero sentía algo diferente, cada vez que trataba de besarla algo me lo impedía, y cada vez era con mas lentitud, la estaba perdiendo…

Fin del PoV

Me vi desfallecer, algo no andaba bien con mi cabeza, todo se desvanecía poco a poco y…

Sakuno¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto una voz que no recordaba

Te encuentra bien- me pregunta

Mmm Si me encuentro bien gracias- dije volteando para ver a la persona que me hablaba

Era un chico bastante guapo, alto, y formado, tenía una expresión de tristeza y me preguntaba por que. No recuerdo quien es, siento que debo recordarlo, más en este momento no me interesa

¿Quién eres?- le pregunto sin rodeos, pero creo que lo he herido, tiene una cara de tremenda sorpresa

¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de mi?- dijo casi en llanto

No la verdad es que no recuerdo, lo siento mucho- dije profundamente agobiada

No. – se quedó callado, retrocediendo unos pasos

Señor, no se inmute, era casi probable que eso sucedería cualquier día, y lo hizo, sucedió, no podemos hacer nada

No, no puede ser- dijo el joven abrazándome

Desde ahí han pasado aproximadamente dos meses, desde aquel momento estoy junto a aquel joven llamado Ryoma, me he enamorado perdidamente de el, pero no soy capaz de decírselo, aún recuerdo aquellas palabras que me dijo "Comenzaremos de nuevo"

Eso me animó a seguir, no recuerdo nada antes de desmayarme y encontrarme con él y el doctor; pero presiento que desde ahora todo ira mejor ahora, ya que estoy con mi príncipe Ryoma

* * *

**Weno aki les vengo con est fic, por fis no m peguen ES EL PRIMR ONE SHOT Q HAGO CON FINAL FELIZ si kiern miren los demas pa q lloren, weno m avisan si mejor m salen los otros, ya q mi estilo es diferent, y trate d cambiar **

**Gomen si moleste a alguien con eso WENO Como shiory **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S **

**oks x fis opiniones, si no les gutas no lo volvere a hacer **


End file.
